


I Think of This Name as Buried [Podfic]

by theleanansidhe



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, Cover Art Welcome, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: A podfic ofI Think of this Name as Buried by exmanhater.Author's Summary:The Valkyrie survives, and finds her purpose.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Think of this Name as Buried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610127) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater). 



[MP3](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/madmax/%5bMad%20Max%5d%20I%20Think%20of%20This%20Name%20as%20Buried.mp3) (Right-click & save link as) | **Size:** 6.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:07 

[Podbook](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/madmax/%5bMad%20Max%5d%20I%20Think%20of%20This%20Name%20as%20Buried.m4b) (Right-click & save link as) | **Size:** 6.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:07 


End file.
